blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Streampaw/Streamshadow
Appearance Streampaw/Streamshadow is a soft-furred grey tabby and white she-cat with green eyes and a plumy tail. Her fur is darker than usual but not dark enough to be called dark grey, and she has a small white spot next to her nose. Personality Streampaw is, well, random. Her personality is generally hard to describe but online she is usually nice, memey, relatively calm, with a love for using emojis and spamming ALPACAS and song lyrics. She can get hurt or jealous quite easily but tries not to act on it. She's been involved in some past drama, but thankfully that was more than a year ago, and she hopes that she's grown and become more mature. She can be very hyper and is often on at two am in the early hours of the morning. Streamy prefers to be called Streamy or Strem but she doesn't mind if y'all call her something else. She's pretty chill, believe it or not, when she's not a huge fangirl. She procrastinates a ton on literally everything humanly possible but she will, eventually, get things done. Streamy likes to think she's pretty kind, and will generally offer to help people but warns them of her procrastination, although there are certain things such as coding and emotional support that she will never procrastinate on. She is pretty funny, but more punny than anything else. She immensely dislikes drama, after what has happened, and tries to act as peacemaker. The quality of her work though is subjective. On the blog Streampaw joined blogclan on the 25th of March, 2016. Before September 2016 she was extremely active but then various things clogged up her free time, such as recording covers, mixing, animating (for covers, not AMVs XD), music exams and school exams. She still writes the occasional fanfic, but really only in the school holidays. She's very picky with her writing, part of why she never posts. The other reasons include procrastination, new ideas, a lack of spare time and procrastination (but COC will be updated... somday....). She is friends with foxo (who is blocked), goldi, lup, wollow, sunno (her mentor), map(lekit), rainy, breezey, brez (breezepaw, no longer active), Thrush (Mistleheart), steppy, shiv(erfur), Fallenpaw, Daisyfrost, Moonpaw, Wistep, Winter, Fame(Forestflame1), Spotzel (Hazelspots), Flame (Flamepaw), Lau and possibly others (add here!). She is close with Mistleheart in particular as they spend hours chatting on discord since no one else is in the same timezone as them and considers her one of her best friend on blogclan. She is very close with Shockfrost, flamepaw, Rainpaw/leaf and Spotzel as well due to the amount of time they interact on discord and wants them to meet up some time irl. She, Flame and Spotzel used to be in a squad of sorts on Stream's discord server She is more active on the wiki and discord because she's never on when others are. On the wiki When she joined the wiki the first thing she did was make a page (which was deleted because drama and reasons). Then she made this one when she was calmer, and she's probably going to change the coding soon because why not. Streampaw has been on the wiki since 26th of May 2016 and the first friend she made (that she hadn't on the blog) was foxo. She is quite literally a wiki lurker, often checking notifications but never posting. She used to be extremely active here as well, checking it every day but slowly her activity declined. Trailing Stars Streampaw hasn't been in trailing stars (as far as she knows) and puts her name in the jar occasionally, but never gets chosen, and is honestly far too lazy to get it done even if she was chosen. Quotes "welp" all the time, along with yeet and meep "SOMEONE DARE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" During the summer of 2016 "ALOLA CHILDREN"- Her current method of greeting "Yo" ^ "Yello" ^^ "The sheep says meep" -all the time "ALPACAS. REMEMBER KIDS, REFERENCES ARE LIKE ALPACAS" - both chats "Merpidoodles, it's a goose!" -When geese are brought up "i t ' s a h o n k" - when she remembers honoka memes "BIRCHED MILK BIRCHED MILK" -Shipping birchfoot x bagged milk "whyyyyyyy" -Streamy questioning the meaning of life "TODOKETE" -SETSUNASA NI WAAAA *cue the snow halation memes* "coc is complicated" - Streamy on chat, 7:51 PM in China "WELCOME TO THE DARK FOREST, WHERE DEATH IS USUALLY MADE OUT OF WOOD" -Streamy being insane on live chat during the blogclan sumer gathering 2k17 "NOW LETS HAVE A 3SOME" -Streamy has an interesting solution to Fawnpaw's dilemma of who to choose between her and softpaw "its very imporantttt" - Streamy to Thrush on Discord about her first chapter for Abilites "R A N Y" -Streamy after rainy protests about her calling her Rany "Rip my activity" -Stream everyday "INSTANT BOODLES" -Typos Quotes from others "My opinions have level nine pokemon" -Her sister Gingerkit playing pokemon moon "Going without duck for 3 weeks is torture" -embix on wikichat 2k17 "The flowers that yeah." -Thrush on discord 20:44 august 10th 2k17 because she is lazy!1!!!11 "deda yes it is deda" -wistep after streamy made a typo of chat is dead Trivia * her fandoms include pokemon, warriors, WOF, Lockwood & co, PJO/HOO/TOA, lunar chronicles, shokugeki no soma, Love Live, Love Live Sunshine, the sisters grimm, Aikatsu, interlunium, septimus heap and some she probably forgot * Dovewing is not a mary-sue * She is chinese * She has quotev * She has a phobia of falling * Cloyster can kill everything * Warriors needs a medicine cat without powers that isn't runningnose * She is a dovewing defender * She has too many ships that she ships * she is shipped with foxo and was once shipped with winter. The shipping game has made her and wollow a ship three times and she is now questioning the meaning oflife * She is on archiveofourown as gamerkitty6274 * she is a diehard anime/love live fan * She talks and types waayyyy to quickly * she likes MLP just a tiny bit * she loves discvering chinese blogclanners because that means she can talk to them on wikichat * she loves mikan * She was the second to discover blogclan's new camp, just 23 minutes after Sunnystripe (her mentor), who discovered it first. * She was shipped with Fawnpaw/berry * she is also shipped with Thrush for some reason she can't remember * She was the first person to connsistently call Mistleheart Thrush * She prefers one Winterwhisper's considered warrior names, Winterjay, over Winterwhisper and will still call him Winterpaw by accident * She needs to update this page with DETAILS but she's far too lazy..... Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Freewheeling Ferrets Category:Shipped Category:Dark Forest Category:Hypnotic Hamsters Category:Groovy Griffins